Sueños
by sandra hatake
Summary: Los sueños pueden ser muy reales, la realida puede ser un sueño, los sueños pueden volverse realidad, entonces... ¿Quien nos asegura que nuestra vida no es un sueño? ¿Quien nos dice que nuestros sueños no son la realidad? Historia un poco loca...


_Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este intento de Fic, este es el primero que hago de esta pareja, espero les guste y desde ya advierto que es un poco loca XD, nacida en un momento de insomnio, sin más que decir los dejo con este pequeño one shot._

_**Sueños**_

Se habían encontrado minutos antes de comenzar la filmación del episodio final de Dark Moon, hablaron, ella le expuso sus temores y el intento decir algo que ella no le permitió terminar pues temía que aquellos sentimientos sellados en lo más profundo de su corazón emergieran nuevamente. Se despidieron el uno del otro, él con una sonrisa y ella un tanto insegura, temerosa; partieron en direcciones opuestas a locaciones diferentes, estaba inquieta, algo no andaba bien podía sentirlo, un mal presentimiento embargo su cuerpo más aun al sentir como "la princesa rosa", regalo por parte de él, se desprendía de su cuello, poco tiempo después el sonido producido por dos autos en colisión resonaron en sus oídos, _"Tsuruga-san"_ fue lo primero que vino a su mente mientras sujetaba con fuerza su pequeño collar, corrió hacia el lugar seguida de una de sus compañeras en la filmación de Box-R, llego a la locación de Dark Moon y recorrió con la mirada el lugar, lo que vio al llegar la dejo perpleja, ambos autos habían colisionado violentamente evitando atropellar a un indefenso niño que lloraba entre los brazos de su madre. Se acerco temerosa al lugar donde ambos autos se encontraban viendo con expectación al hombre que salía de uno de ellos, grande fue su decepción al ver que no era Ren sino Kijima quien salía con un par de raspones, prácticamente ileso, no es que lo odiara pero ahora su preocupación era su sempai, aquel sentimiento de angustia que la invadió anteriormente se hizo más grande al ver que Ren no salía del auto, empezó a caminar hacia él cuando de repente fue rebasada por los miembros de producción de Dark Moon, las voces de los hombres la alertaron aun mas _"¡Esta herido!" "¡Llamen a una ambulancia!" "¡Tsuruga-Kun está herido!"_, sintió que su corazón se detuvo al oír aquellas palabras, corrió hacia el lugar y vio como el rostro de Ren era cubierto por sangre en su totalidad, ahogo el grito que quiso escapar de su garganta mientras lagrimas descendían irremediablemente por sus mejillas. Los paramédicos llegaron al instante y subieron al caído Ren a la ambulancia, Kyoko permanecía inmóvil, sin saber que decir ni que hacer, sintió como la mano de Yashiro, manager de Ren, se posaba sobre su hombro _"Ve con el"_ alcanzó a decirle mientras la empujaba hacia el transporte, subió inmediatamente al automóvil ubicándose a un lado de Ren, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas, pidiéndole que se fuerte, que no la deje…

Los segundos pasaban convirtiéndose en minutos, los minutos se hacían horas, las mismas que para Kyoko parecían eternas mientras esperaba fuera de la sala de terapia intensiva, Yashiro llego poco después acompañado por Lory, presidente de LME, ambos preocupados por el estado de Ren; afuera la prensa esparcía la trágica notica _"Tsuruga Ren, el mejor actor de Japón se debatía entre la vida y la muerte"_…

Kyoko estaba desesperada, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¡Minutos antes del accidente estuvo hablando con él! Y ahora… ahora, tal vez nunca podría saber lo que quiso decirle, trato de alejar esos pensamientos negativos de su mente, él se recuperaría de eso na había duda, después de todo el era Tsuruga Ren y para él no había imposibles. El sonido de unos pasos la sacaron de su transe, era el doctor a cargo de Ren, pregunto por familiares del paciente y fue el presidente quien tomo la palabra consultando por el estado del joven actor.

-Lamento decir que su estado es crítico –informo el doctor ante los cuestionamientos de Lory- recibió un fuerte contusión en una zona focalizada de la cabeza, el daño podría ser irreversible

-¿Q-que quiere decir con eso doctor? –Cuestiono Kyoko negándose a aceptar algo como eso- el…

-Su estado es crítico –respondió el aludido- hoy está con nosotros, mañana, o dentro de unos minutos… tal vez no…

-I-Imposible… -susurró la muchacha mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- Tsuruga… san…

-Tranquila Kyoko-chan –pidió Yashiro mientras la abrazaba tratando de calmarla aunque el mismo estaba devastado-

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? –Pregunto el presidente pues no aceptaba una respuesta como esa- podemos traer un especialista o…

-Traiga a quien traiga, el resultado será el mismo –respondió el médico- por ahora solo pueden esperar –agrego el hombre- con su permiso debo retirarme

-Gracias por su ayuda doctor –contesto el presidente-

El médico simplemente asintió y se perdió en medio de los pasillos de lugar dejando atrás a una destrozada Kyoko que no hacía más que llorar, apenas ahora lo comprendía, justamente cuando podía perderlo entendía lo que realmente significaba para ella.

Aun en contra de su voluntad Yashiro la llevo a casa, ella no quería separarse de Ren pero tenía que cumplir con su labor de Natsu en Box-R y como Bo, después de todo, la función debía de continuar…

Los días pasaron y pronto una semana transcurrió desde aquel accidente y Ren no presentaba mejoría, los médicos perdían la esperanza de que despertara y hacían pronósticos nada favorables para el joven actor, sin embargo, Kyoko hacía caso omiso a aquellos comentarios, día con día después de pasar a verlo al hospital se dirigía a su apartamento, lo limpiaba y mantenía las cosas como si su dueño aun vivera allí.

Aquélla tarde fue igual, terminado el trabajo y luego de visitar a Ren pasó al departamento del mismo parar arreglarlo como ya era costumbre, no permitiría que cuando su sempai volviera, por que tenía la certeza de que regresaría, encontrara su apartamento sucio, casi al anochecer, cuando la luz de la tarde empezaba a menguar dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, el sonido del timbre resonó por todo el lugar, algo extraño por que solo Yashiro, que fue quien le dio las llaves del apartamento y el presidente sabían de su permanencia allí.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso sigiloso y vio que la persona tras ella era Yashiro, ya más tranquila lo dejo pasar, sin embargo la expresión en el rostro del mayor le decía que nada bueno sucedía.

-¿Que sucede Yashiro-san? –Cuestiono la muchacha con preocupación- ¿Paso algo con Tsuruga-san? –Agrego logrado que el hombre se tensara, mas no respondió a su interrogante- ¿Yashiro-san?

-Ren… -susurró el mayor sin atreverse a mirarla, no sabía cómo decirlo, no sin lastimarla- el… él ha…

-¿Ha despertado? –Cuestiono con la esperanza marcada en cada palabra- es eso ¿cierto?, lo sabía, el…

-No es eso… -susurró mientras su mirada se ensombrecía cada vez más, definitivamente no podía mirarla a los ojos- no es… eso…

-Yashiro…san… que… -trataba de decir Kyoko temiéndose lo peor, ¡No!, el era Tsuruga Ren, el no podría…-

-Ren… -Replico el mayor tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas- hace unos minutos, el… el… el murió…

-Mentira… -susurró la muchacha, tratando de negar la realidad, no era posible, es decir, el no podía estar muerto, no, el no…- es mentira ¿cierto?, el está vivo ¿Verdad? ¡Yashiro-san! –Exclamo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos- dime… dime que es mentira… por favor…

-Kyoko-chan… -susurró el mayor, al verla en ese estado solo atino a abrazarla tratando así, de detener su llanto-

-Déjame sola… -pidió con voz apagada después de un corto periodo de silencio- por favor…. Necesito estar… sola…

-Te llevare a tu casa –replico el mayor- si te quedas aquí solo…

-Quiero estar aquí un poco mas…- dijo de repente mientras apretaba con fuerza a la princesa rosa que llevaba entre las manos- solo un poco más…

-Vendré por ti en unas horas… -respondió el mayor mientras se dirigía a la puerta sabiendo que insistir sería inútil, entendiendo que no podía hacer mas, solo dejarla llorar-

-Gracias por todo Yashiro-san –dijo la muchacha antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando al mayor con una extraña sensación, eso fue una ¿despedida?-

No lo aguanto más, apenas cerró la puerta tras Yashiro se derrumbo, cayendo al suelo con la espalda recostada contra el objeto, sollozando su nombre, dejando salir aquel dolor reprimido, aquella frustración, aquella rabia consigo misma, ¿Por qué no lo dejo hablar?, ¿Por qué siempre negaba sus propios sentimientos? ¡Maldición! Por qué rayos tenía que morir para que ella pudiera aceptar que lo amaba…

Se puso de pie como pudo y se encamino hacia la habitación de Ren, una foto sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama del actor destacaba entre varias, eran ambos durante el rodaje de Dark Moon en medio de las locaciones, abrazo con fuerza la pequeña foto y solo lloró, el se había ido…

-Por qué tenias que morir… -replico con cierto resentimiento- por qué tenías que despertar estas emociones en mí y luego irte… ¡Por qué! –Exclamo apretando con más fuerza aquella fotografía- Por qué me dejaste sola…

Ren había muerto, se fue dejado este mundo para partir en un viaje sin retorno, una tarde tan normal como cualquiera la caprichosa muerte se lo llevo sin previo aviso, inesperada como suele ser, sin un adiós de por medio, nada; Kyoko no esperaba que aquella conversación seria la ultima entre los dos, que aquella sonrisa que le brindo sería la última que viera de él, que partiría a un lejano lugar, tan lejano que ella no lo podría alcanzar…

Era cuarto para la una de la madrugada, Yashiro había venido un par de veces pero ella se negó a salir, continuaba encerrada en aquella habitación, sumergida en sus recuerdos, en las discusiones con él, en sus actuaciones, en todo lo que él significaba, aferrada siempre a aquella fotografía y a una botella de whisky que encontró en el lugar, no bebía, nunca lo había hecho pero esta ocasión era diferente, los adultos siempre trataban de ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, tal vez funcionase con ella.

Definitivamente el alcohol no ahogaba las penas, solo hacía que dolieran mas, dejo lo que quedaba de whisky en la mesa de noche y se recostó en la cama, SU cama la cual aún conservaba su aroma, podía percibir su calor en todas partes remarcando la falta que le hacía, provocando cada vez mas y mas dolor; Kyoko sentía que no podría seguir viviendo sin él pues su corazón ya no tenía motivos para seguir latiendo, solo quedaba dolor en ella, un terrible e interminable dolor imposible de arrancar, hubiese preferido morir a su lado pues ahora no tenía razones para seguir, no había más por hacer, nada por que luchar, todo se desvaneció y se fue con el…

Dormir sería una buena idea, recostarse y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo sin despertar jamás, sin tener que golpearse contra la dura realidad y saber que él había muerto, un pequeño pomo de pastillas para dormir que reposaban junto a las fotografías fue lo solución adecuada, tomo unas cuantas y abrazando la fotografía donde ambos salían junto a la princesa rosa se quedo dormida, esperando no volver a despertar, deseando permanecer en el mundo de Morfeo y por lo menos ahí decirle lo que sentía, verlo y confesarle cuanto lo amaba; fue perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco, oyendo entre sueños su melodiosa voz, viendo como él le tendía la mano invitándola a seguirlo, sonriéndole como aquella tarde, sonrió ante su visión y estando consciente de que sería un viaje sin retorno acepto su mano y fue con el …

Podía oír a lo lejos el golpeteo contra la puerta, la voz de Yashiro llamándola, exigiéndole que abra la puerta mas no presto atención pues poco a poco el sueño la venció, no había marcha atrás, el se había ido y su aprendiz, su primer y único amor lo había seguido aun al más halla…

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo a la prensa que no hacía más que divulgar la trágica noticia, _"Fue hallado el cuerpo sin vida de la actriz Mogami Kyoko, famosa por su participación en Dark Moon como _Mío_, papel que la lanzo a la fama, su cuerpo se encontró en el departamento del también fallecido actor Tsuruga Ren, el más grande actor de esta nueva generación de talentos, Hoy el mundo del espectáculo está de luto, ambas personalidades serán sepultadas juntas por pedido de sus amigos familiares, informo el presidente de LME ante los cuestionamientos de la prensa, el motivo de su deceso aun no ha sido aclarado…"_

-Está llorando… -Susurró un hombre llamando la atención de los presentes-

-¿Llorando? –Cuestiono otro acercándose al primero- ¿Mogami-san?

Entonces lo oyó, pero… era imposible, es decir, el estaba muerto y ella… ella también lo estaba entonces ¿Cómo?, abrió pesadamente los ojos al sentir que sus hombros era sacudidos ligeramente encontrándose con la mirada oscura de él, las lagrimas que no supo en que momento comenzaron a salir, corrieron con mayor libertad sin la mas mínima intención de detenerse, era él y estaba con vida…

No se detuvo a pensar donde estaban y simplemente se lanzo sobre él, abrazándolo como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, sollozando con más fuerza, aferrándose a su camisa, estaba vivo, todo aquello no había sido más que una horrible pesadilla…

-¿Qu-que pasa Mogami-san? –Cuestiono Ren un tanto aturdido pues nunca espero que ella lo abrazase de esa forma tan sorpresiva-

-Estás vivo… -susurró entre lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, temiendo que si lo soltaba se alejaría de nuevo…- estas… vivo…

-Tuviste una pesadilla ¿verdad? -Afirmo más que preguntar al tiempo que la envolvía entre sus brazos y recibía un ligero asentimiento por parte de la chica- tranquila, ya pasó…

-No me dejes sola… -susurró sorprendiendo a Ren pues apenas se dio cuenta que no lo estaba tratando de "usted"-

-Siempre estaré contigo Mogami- san –respondió mientras se separaba ligeramente de ella y trataba de limpiar los rastros de sus lagrimas- ni siquiera la muerte…

No pudo terminar de hablar pues para sorpresa general, la inocente y tímida Kyoko había posado sus labios contra los del sorprendido actor, lo había decidido, no esperaría a que la muerte lo arrancara de su lado para decirle lo que sentía por él, la caja que guardaba sus sentimientos había sido destrozada y ahora estaba expuesta frente a él, Tsuruga Ren, el único dueño de su corazón…

-Se que después de esto no volverás a hablarme pero tenía que hacerlo… -susurró la muchacha con la vista clavada en el suelo pues no se atrevía a mirarlo después de lo que hizo- pensaras que estoy loca

-No… –refuto el actor- Mogami-san eso no es lo que yo…

-No querrás tenerme cerca

-Estoy diciendo que eso no es…-trato de corregir a la chica-

-Me odiaras el resto de tu vida por lo que acabo de hacer

-Mogami-san… -la llamo-

-Me veras y saldrás huyendo

-¡Kyoko! –Replico tratando de captar su atención llamándola por su nombre, cosa que pareció inútil-

-Puedes odiarme si quieres –dijo apretando los puños pues un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en una chica como ella- pero yo… yo te…

-Te amo –replico Ren para luego besarla sin darle tiempo a decir nada- he querido decirlo desde hace tiempo –susurró una vez se separaron, mientras acariciaba la sonrojada mejilla de un sorprendida Kyoko- pero tuve miedo…

Kyoko estaba en shock, ¿Acaso lo que oía era cierto? ¿En verdad Tsuruga Ren había dicho que la amaba?, seguramente aun seguía durmiendo pues el mundo debía estar de cabeza o haberse vuelto loco para que su sempai dijera algo como eso, no supo que decir, para cuando quiso articular palabra sintió los brazos de Ren envolviendo su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo y tierno a la vez, enterró su rostro en el pecho masculino percibiendo aquel aroma que tanto había extrañado, ese que tanta falta le hizo cuando pensó que no lo vería mas, se dejo llevar por la calidez que le transmitía aquel contacto, de pronto escucho como los aplausos inundaban el salón, grande fue su sorpresa al separarse ligeramente de Ren y ver a todos sus ex-compañeros que alguna vez conformaron el elenco de Dark Moon…

-¿Po-por que están ellos aquí? -cuestionó mientras ocultaba su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de Ren pues estaba realmente avergonzada por haberle confesado sus sentimientos frente a tanta gente-

-Hoy se celebra un año desde que Dark Moon termino –explico Ren mirando con curiosidad a Kyoko- ¿Lo olvidaste? Por eso estamos aquí, el director Ogata nos reunió

-Cierto… -susurró Kyoko separándose ligeramente de Ren, era por eso que tuvo aquella pesadilla, un año había pasado desde aquel incidente que, para fortuna suya, no tuvo las mismas consecuencias que en sus sueños-

Todos se acercaron a la pareja, Yashiro molestando a Ren, las chicas del elenco atosigando de preguntas a la muchacha que apenas creía lo sucedido; un suspiro de alivio escapo de su boca, felizmente todo había sido un sueño, nada más que eso, ahora estaba allí con él, deleitándose con aquella sonrisa que la cautivo, disfrutando de su compañía, entonces una duda asalto su mente, ¿Seria esto real? O tal vez… sea un simple sueño con el cual evadía la realidad, ahora un sonrisa adorno su rostro, sea verdad o mentira, sueño o realidad, no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiera estar a su lado, con la única persona que logro hacerse un lugar en su corazón, Tsuruga Ren…

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así terminamos con esta loca historia nacida en una de mis noches de insomnio XD, espero haya sido de su agrado, así sea un poco, bueno muy loca, sin más que decir me despido, nos estamos leyendo en futuras historias, ya sea de esta pareja o de otras, hasta la próxima SAYONARA *0*_


End file.
